The Play
by silkyjacob
Summary: Bella has to participate in the play written by Mr Berty , albeit reluctantly . Somehow Mr Berty manages to involve Jacob also in it . While doing the play she realizes her true feelings . A three shot story! Robert lovers please stay away .You have been warned! Timeline : Before the engagement of Bella and Edward in eclipse . Reposted (Pairing- taylor l, k stew )
1. Chapter 1

_THE PLAY_

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

"But Mr Berty ! " Bella cried "I can't play this role .You know how clumsy I am ! I don't like to face crowd "

"You are one of my intelligent students. My mother wanted to see her play enacted on stage. I have to TRY to fulfill her wish before she dies . I know the story is not so wonderful . But still! "Mr Berty's brow furrowed in tension as he continued pleading to Bella.

"Please! You know how they are, they can't work hard you agree maybe then, the other students would agree too"

He looked like he was going to cry. Why can't she be just like others" sorry Mr Berty .I can't do it "and move away. After she heard the reason she steeled herself to say the words .

When she saw her professor's hurt look which so resembled Jake's depressed and hurt face now a days, the words got stuck in her throat.

Her dad had gone easy on her grounding on the condition that she meets Jake but she couldn't bear to see her happy Jacob loosing his spark . She hated now hurting anyone anymore now!

"Yes sir, I will do it!"Bella found herself saying in spite of willing to back out. The professor's smile lit up his face like lights in Christmas tree .

The old face which was anguished few moments ago, now looked so happy." thank you so much Bella! My mother will be so happy .I will see to it that your studies will not be affected by the play "said Mr. Berty and went away happily.

* * *

Bella was sitting with Edward in her living room while completing her calculus home work.

"Am I correct that you are in the play of Mr. Berty's?"Edward said in his ringing voice. "Yes "she replied and told all that had transpired between her professor and her for the play.

"And what, about your studies! It's not even a college event. The story is utter crap!"Edward sounded so much like an elder brother to Bella but she didn't tell retort back as she continued solving her sums.

After few minutes, Bella replied "he told me not to worry about it, he will talk with other teachers to overlook me and the other students for two months. Seeing how sensitive the issue is , I don't think our professors will oppose him" she said while closing her book and letting a long sigh , relieved that her work is finished at last.

"You know, he approached me too. I managed to wiggle out fine. I didn't need my mind reading skills for that. What role did he offer you, love? "asked Edward while playing with Bella's hair and smiled her favorite crooked smile." she could not help but smile back at such a gorgeous man .

"The lead role-Kristen. And , what 's yours?"Bella asked curiously.

"Can't believe it, the villain of the story –Robert . It's so laughable that Mr Berty's still searching for the protagonist who has to be cute looking, energetic….."huffed Edward.

"Really, then I will be saved from falling on my face on stage in front of Berty's mom on her birthday " Bella replied happily as she took Edward's cold hand in hers.

Unexpectedly, he began to laugh and said "Do you think I will let you fall in front of everyone in the play. If you are in the play….I am in it too"

Edward kissed her chastely on the lips. Bella fumed internally, he was her boyfriend for God's sake! He was supposed to kiss her properly when she was in dumps so she would feel better. _Edward and his damn rules!_ thought Bella

 **1 week later**

"Bella, you left your project at my home yesterday." said Jacob while running towards Bella through the students chit chatting in the parking lot of the forks high.

Bella and Edward were talking with their professor Mr. Berty regarding the play when Jacob came running.

He had decided to start it anyway without the protagonist for now.

"Thanks ,Jacob! I would have been in a mess without it. I will come with cookies later in the evening. Thank you once again for coming here to bring my project! "Bella said while hugging Jacob.

"Really, Bella" and he smiled when Bella looked up at him after hugging him back warmly ;they were not supposed to meet today but she needed to thank him for coming for her inspite of running patrols to protect me against Victoria.

He needed rest Bella thought as she saw how tired Jacob looked . As soon his eyes met with Edward; His smile crumpled and a hard mask returned on Jacob's face.

"Bye Bella! See you in the evenin" Jacob whispered and turned back to run home.

"Bye" said Bella sadly, she hated Jacob to see so sad but she couldn't leave Edward. Edward would be deeply hurt if she left him now. She couldn't make him sad because she couldn't bear him to so sad for her choices.

It was too late to go back, everyone would be so sad and she loved the Cullen family too. She couldn't turn back on the family who had made her feel wanted in their close knit family, she had never felt warmth of a family.

"STOP! Mr. Black! Jacob stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called. He turned around and found out that he was being called by Mr. Berty. Edward growled slowly when their professor ran like a mad man behind Jacob.

"Can you please, spare some time from your work?"said Mr. Berty to Jacob and then he started talking animatedly with Jacob.

Bella caught Edward snickering on seeing a baffled and confused Jacob. She gave him such a fierce glare that he stopped it hurriedly and started choking as air entered in his nostrils in a wrong way.

"I am 17, sir. I have not even acted in a skit in childhood." said Jacob exasperated.

"Oh don't worry, my lad! I will handle it. Let me talk to your dad" as he took and noted down Jacob's number" I will train you in no time, son"

One more fan of Jacob, Bella sighed. She felt little nice that inspite of not being a student of her school he had respected Mr Berty's feelings. Unlike other seniors;especially Edward who had tried to wiggle out.

Was Edward really so gentle and noble as he showed before her thought Bella while clutching her project tightly.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and PLEASE review.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PLAY**

 **Thank you dips for faving this story and corky, 4gracie04 for your kind reviews!**

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

Mike had fun while playing the role of Michael, Kristen's first serious love as Edward and Jacob grunted in silence waiting for their parts .

Billy had no problem in Jacob's acting in the skit; Jacob was let off from patrols by the Elders so as not to arouse suspicion on him.

Bella and Jacob had a blast playing the role of friends , Kristen and Taylor ,while playing the famous movie stars in making who had become friends.

They were real best friends in life and with Mr . Berty 's help in playing the role , they were getting better each day by day in portrating their roles on stage .

After 2 weeks with dress rehearsals, dialogue, props, background change, everyone who were involved in the play were up to the mark as Mr. Berty's constant follow up on everyone's work .

Mark, john and Maria who had flunked in his subject were handling sound, lightning, back stage prompt and props on stage. Mr. Berty's daughter Tina who was a manager in a modelling agency gave all the actors in the play, awesome model castoffs to practise in the play .

Jacob looked awesome and mouthwatering to Bella when he wore the awesome clothes .

Many girls started salivating and drooling behind his back, Bella couldn't blame them as he looked so ….whenever he came out wearing his dapper clothes.

He was not broody anymore and was calm now, before he had phased...She managed to hide with great diffciulty her increasing attraction to Jacob .

She found that she was getting very well in acting , because Edward even being in the vicinity of the stage couldn't read her like he used to be earlier .

* * *

 **1 month later; Enacting last part of the play**

Bella: I am sorry, rob. It was a momentary discretion. I just couldn't take the fear of failure of a child actor who flopped after she did a big movie franchise. You said we won't get any work in an interview to a magazine. I was not interested in doing music with you.I love acting, damn it! I was so afraid!"

She started sobbing while sitting down on the stage while she held Edward's hand. Edward was playing Robert, her co star and boyfriend .

Edward: Well, was it necessary to do that ? You didn't believe yourself, Kristen! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! Who am I to predict our future? Even I am not getting any substantial offers ; did I stoop as low as you? You dilly dallied in a married director's arm .You cheated on me! How long it has been going on behind my back?

Then letting his hand drop from Bella with force , Edward asked facing the other side of the stage "Did you sleep with him?"

"No! I had gone silly. It was for the first time we kissed .. and the paparazzi caught us, Rob. Please believe me!"

"Ok. I forgive you. But I need some space" said Edward and went away.

The scene changed again with background and props showing a mourning mood.

Bella played Kirsten's depressed part very well who refused to talk or shower regularly.

People who used to be her fans and friends left her. It was representedon stage by seven people standing around her and booed her for cheating on Robert. lead by Lauren in the front.

 _The fragile girl who was depressed herself broke down_ narrated Angela and then getting her cue Bella cowered down in front of the crowd, defeated and shamed.

Then a bright light comes and Jacob comes pushing all of them and comforts her" I don't care about them .I care for you! They are singling you out. I don't know why, even brad Pitt and even Lara croft did it!"

"It's Jolie; not Croft, Tay" she said smiling a little for the first time.

Then the lights went off and Jacob had to leave Bella. She let go off his warm arms unwillingly. The separation in the play caused many memories of Edward leaving her come to the fore. Like Kristen, no one believed her or even listened to her, everyone was busy blaming her, as it was not enough she had blamed herself already.

After the background of the stage changed, Edward came and Bella hid her emotions and continued with the play.

* * *

The next scene was Kristen and Robert were celebrating his birthday party which was organized by her,. Angela narrated bella was happy and feeling lucky that rob came back and forgave her, she even said to his friends who had come to the party. Robert was fiddling with her cell while she talked with the guests at the party.

Edward: What's this, that scum's no is still in your phone?

Bella: believe me I didn't call him. You can check my phone; it's in very old callers list. I have not touched my phone since you went away Australia. I was with Taylor; you can see the newspapers too . People are staring at us! She tugged Edward from stage as she pleaded " Calm down, we can talk about it afterwards, please "

Bella could feel the humiliation Kirsten was undergoing, and then she started crying .

Her love of her life was humiliating her in front of everyone. He could have easily let out his heart content in thier privacy or broken up earlier without forgiving her in the first palce . But no, he took her back and insulted her in front of everyone.

Edward got tensed on seeing Bella crying .

It was not written in the play, he looked over Mr. berty for some signal to end the scene but saw him too engrossed in the play. He had no option but to carry on as the other people begin to whisper that Bella has immersed herself that she started crying when it wasn't in the script.

"Why are you crying now? The whole world is laughing on me, poor Robert! I am so humiliated in media. It's over; I can't take anymore of your cheating ass, Kris!"Saying this he started to storm out .

Bella was not supposed to retort back but she could not help answering back, she knew she was to heal alone inspite of bearing public humiliation every day.

Before Edward could go away, Bella replied back . She had completely transformed into her character Kirsten and decided to answer back ; she felt right as she screamed ." That's rich! How come you seduced me from Michael? He was my first love. He didn't disrespect me or diss at me while promoting his movie when you broke us apart . Not one of these so called fans had any problem then on my break up with him."

She sighed "He was a victim too! Inspite of being cautioned by the director of the movie not to influence my teenage mind with your chivalries, DID YOU LISTEN! How can I be happy, with you who cares so little much of my self respect, Robert. I am going out!"saying this Bella went from the stage as Edward eyes widened .

He forgot his role and tried to hug her back to stop her from going and comfort her . She looked so distressed .

Bella pushed him away slightly as he stopped trying to stop her from leaving .

* * *

 **At Bella' s home**

"Bells ..What are you thinking? You cut your finger and were going to cut it again "Jacob shouted as he took her near the sink to wash her blood. She was turning little green .

"Don't breathe honey , I got the bandages " said Jacob as he found it easily in her supplies. He slowly and carefully applied the bandage on her finger.

"All done !" his eyes again looked at her but now there was no anger that had been minutes ago but only pain.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Read and PLEASE review.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE PLAY**

 **Thank you montana21 and garose,rosiegoodrum _cheney100_ and **_**team fourso m** e_ **for faving following this story ,**

 **Finally coming to the end of the story !**

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

* * *

Bella noticed him closely as he cleared the mess .

"What's hurting you ?" Jacob asked her but she remained silent as she closed her eyes.

He was at his wits end, they had never ever shut each other out even when they quarrelled .

He sighed dejecctedly" We will talk after I clean the blood and finish the salad." She was tensed he could feel that.

They had always told their secrets to each other ,but now she was shutting him out .

Bella looked down at the floor to avoid seeing the pain in his eyes .

She felt his stare when she went near him to clean the mess. She knew she was hurting him shutting him out.

She felt that she had always let Edward run a free hand on their relationship.

Playing the role of Kirsten made her think, was it fair to let anyone be little you for no reason and refuses to listen your side for once . Till she made her decision , it was better that she suffered in silence

* * *

 **1 week before the Final day**

"Cut "Mr. Berty said at last "Wow! Bella, I will include your improvisation .Am so proud of you. My mother will be so happy to see that you helped in improving it. "then patting Bella on the head, he ordered the background change for the last and final scene to take place.

Jake looked so fabulous in that black leather jacket and black pants that bella had problem in controlling her emotions . Bella thought he was really supporting and warm like Taylor was to Kristen in real life.

No he was even more than him, than Taylor…how could she have been so foolish not to recognize the true love that was staring in her face all the time.

Jacob was the sweetest, kindest, most handsome and sensitive guy in the whole world, Bella thought as she saw Jacob enacting on stage while she waited for her cue to join him on the stage.

Everyone had ooh aahed about Robert. Oh wow handsome he looked, blah blah and Kristen went with the flow to maintain her popularity not really understanding she wanted him truly or not. She was also blinded by his dazzling glamour and looks like she had been with Edward.

The films of Taylor slowly become a hit along with Kristen's. They moved in together after Robert was engaged to a county singer.

They were happy until when one fine day Robert comes knocking on the door. He had come to beg her to give him a chance, but Kristen, who had become famous, politely refused him to be with him. As Robert was going out of Kris life and her porch, Taylor came behind with a book in his one hand and hugged her closely. He gave her a cute kiss on the forehead with a shit eating grin.

"Cut "said Mr. berty and breaking the make believe atmosphere." Brilliant work everybody, Edward and Jacob, you both acted well but I have to say Bella acting's was mind blowing." and he went away to cheer the others .

The play had taught Bella one thing, love yourself and don't hurt anyone else feelings if you can help it.

Especially their self esteem sholuld not be sacrificed , for loving someone unconditionally and looking after your good .Jake has been hurted badly by her self martyr ways. The karma is surely to come back and hit your butt when you least expect it.

She decided that she would leave Edward after the play was enacted finally .

Bella had finally seen now; it's not healthy invest in a relationship so much where she's the only one adjusting all the time and the giving all the time .She decided to slowly put distance between her Edward . Hoping he wil get the hint . She was hoping this time it will be a true break for both of them .

She had enough of belittling herself was she enough for him like Kristen always had to hear Robert is too good, he might stray which coupled with her fear of assumed career downfall , Unwittingly that led her to do wrong actions and made her to stray .

While she was going out of the hall toward her truck Mr. berty came and said "I knew I made the right choice .A jeweler knows real worth of a diamond and your actring is awesome, my dear. You can think of taking up acting as a profession ."She blushed as she felt Jacob sliding his arms on her shoulder and wished him.

"Thank you, sir. I just followed your advice.."Bella said but was cut off by Jake's completing her sentence "Go with the flow as you said, sir" the professor laughed .

He laughingly remarked if he didn't knew Bella and Edward were an item then he would have thought they were dating each other .

Seeing Jake's closeness to her anyone would have thought them as a nice happy going couple. Hearing this Bella's smile went away from her face as Jake just shrugged it away .

* * *

Final day

The play was over without a hitch. Jessica played the inquisitive, excited paparazzi to the T .Lauren played herself very and bitched about Kristen for her affair with the married director. Eric supervised the changes of background and props, according to the script.

Mark and John handled the sounds and light. Tina took a day off from her work as she styled the actors and helped her mom and dad with the celebrations of her grandma's 70 birthday.

The birthday guests were present in forks town hall and clapped with Charlie and Billy who happily clapped for their children at the end of the play.

The pack too showed their approval by clapping loudly, Sam was shooting daggers at them lest they started hooting here. Even the Cullens were all smiles despite their angel son playing a role of semi ass hole on stage.

* * *

"Thank you, honey! You were so awesome .I couldn't believe you improvised it. I am honored, dear" said Mrs. berty, professor berty's old mother, haltingly while taking Bella's hands in hers.

"no, mam! It has be a pleasure working on it. Happy birthday once again" Bella said while blushing. She was never used to hearing praises and compliments from others .

She told sad ending about her friend's Christine life and how she twisted a little bit . Hearing her , it further boosted her courage that she has to end things today with Edward finally so all of them can leave in peace and move on their life .

* * *

"It was nice! I was having fun having you to myself on the stage" Jacob laughed sitting on Bella's porch steps." Well, it's now back to reality. When will we meet next time? .. These few months have been like a dream to me"Jake said while holding her closely to his chest .

He was cherishing the final moments of closeness with her as he really had to go back to his old way of life.

Patrolling and making Bella see him in the way he saw her or at least leave Edward even if she didn't choose him.

"Well, I broke up with Edward today. You are free to meet me after my college and after your school is over for the day."Bella said without turning; as Jake froze on hearing this.

She continued "Kristen helped me a lot in understanding where I was going wrong. I love you and if you are willing to have and want me still , then I am all yours" and then dug her face in her hands.

"Really ! This is real. "Jake asked finally at last after a long silence.

"Yes" she squeaked still hiding but turning her face toward Jake to peek at his face.

His fingers gently nudged her chin to look up and face him as he said, "I love Kirsten".

Hearing this Bella, dropped his hands that was holding her face ; she looked shocked,"who is she..."

Jake cut her rant as he kissed her slowly on her cheeks and then her eyes, "Your character on the stage coz she gave me my other half of my soul back" Jake said and then dipped his head down to claim Bella's lips passionately. Bella deepened the kiss as he sucked the nectar of her mouth whose access was finally granted to him with love.

* * *

 **The end**

.

 **a/n:well there are a lot of robert fans, I got ony 2 reviews for this fic.**

 **I think k -stew has been hounded too much,even anjelina jolie did the same with brad but she was not hounded in media like kristen.**

 **Thank you so much to my silent readers too for reading the story :)**


End file.
